Hurting Low From Living High
by smilexlovely
Summary: Growing up as the best friend of Happy Lowman's younger sister had always been interesting. What Alexandra Lewis doesn't know, is that her life is about to get a lot more complicated. Kozik/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Alex and Kelli and all other OCs. Everything else about Sons of Anarchy belongs to Kurt Sutter.

A/N: I would really appreciate getting feedback on this first chapter. I want everyone's opinion so I can take them into account as I continue to write this story. Thanks guys!

Chapter One

Alexandra Lewis ran her hands through her hair as she couldn't wait for her long day of work at Johnson Auto Repair to be over. Every customer that came in was especially annoying today and she just wanted it to be over.

"You know what, Alex? Maybe if you looked less like you wanted to kill yourself, you'd have more fun!"

Alex looked up at her best friend, Kelli Lowman, who had just walked into the office and smiled. Kelli and Alex had been best friends since elementary school. Alex was always shy as a kid, so 6 year old, outgoing Kelli took it upon herself to be best friends with her and it was set ever since.

The Lowman's practically raised Alex. Her real parents weren't exactly compassionate, loving parents. All they cared about was Alex getting good grades and becoming a lawyer some day. To say that her parents were the typical, single-minded rich parents you see in movies would be an understatement. Alex had an older brother, Mark, and an older sister, Lucy. Unfortunately for her, they acted like the children their parents exactly wanted, now being a doctor and a college professor.

What the Lewis's had in money, they lacked in care. So, Alex was basically the fourth Lowman. She was family to them. Maria loved Alex just as she did her own daughter and Happy protected her the same. Alex had an interesting relationship with Happy. He had always been a little bit more lenient when it came to being "Big Brother".

He didn't try to completely shield her from the club like he did with Kelli. One day when she questioned him about it, he responded with a laugh, "Got a good head on your shoulders. Not a spaz like Kel." Whether he was serious or not was still debatable to Alex, but she decided not to question it when he got her the job as the shop's secretary about two weeks ago.

Leaning back in her chair, Alex laughed, "Yeah? Well, you're not the one dealing with them."

Kelli sat down in one of the waiting chairs, "You know you love it here. At least the guys keep it interesting. So much better than working at the middle school. It's literally painful to walk in there. That kid I told you about last week? He came in and got another suspension! I just don't understand how he can move up to the next grade like everyone else. He's never in school!"

"Hey, motor mouth? Shut up for a second."

"Oh fuck you, Hap."

Alex laughed at the pair's banter, causing Happy to smile at her, "Hey kid. Everything alright?"

She smiled back, "Well, if you consider having to suppress the urge to rip every customer that walks in a new asshole alright, then I guess I'm fantastic!"

Happy laughed at her sarcasm, "Wouldn't want that. You've been known to make grown men cry."

"It's a gift."

"Ain't that the truth. Let me get the keys to the black Ford that just came in."

Alex stood up and went to grab the key. As she was reaching for it, she heard someone come in and greet Happy and Kelli. She turned around with the key to see Happy's friend Kozik walk in with a Sons cut. She had seen him around and met him a few times, but never said more than maybe seven words to him. She nodded at him as she handed Happy the keys, "Hey Kozik."

He nodded back to her before turning her attention back to Happy, "Hey Alex. Hap, we got Church."

Happy nodded, "See you girls." Both men walked out, leaving the girls alone. Alex's eyes trailed after Kozik. Something had seemed off about him, but she couldn't tell what.

Kelli smiled at her, "Don't think I don't see you watching Kozik leave! I know you think he's hot!"

Alex turned around, "Kelli, what are you talking about?"

"Please, the chemistry is there. I saw it."

"We said hey to each other."

"Exactly!"

Alex crumpled a blank piece of paper and threw it at Kelli, laughing, "Oh shut up. You're so full of shit."

Kelli threw it back at her only for Alex to actually catch it. She huffed, "That's what you say now! But just wait!"

Alex laughed at her best friend's strange idea before sitting back down behind the desk, "Hey, I'm thinking about going to the bar tonight, do you wanna come?"

Kelli sighed, "Can't. School's having some fundraiser tomorrow morning and I have to be there early. Why they're making me get up early on a Saturday is beyond me, but whatever. I guess I'll deal. Sorry Al."

Alex waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I'll probably just go have a beer, get hit on by scummy guys, and go home. You know, the usual."

Kelli clapped sarcastically, "Way to aim high! You're an inspiration to youth everywhere."

"Maybe you should use me the next time you have to give an inspirational presentation again!"

"Oh bite me."

* * *

Sighing, Alex brushed some of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. The Road Bar was extra busy tonight. It had taken Alex almost 15 minutes to even get someone to get her beer for her. She could tell she wouldn't be spending much time here tonight as her annoyance with everything was quickly rising. She rolled her eyes as a man with greasy hair came over and smiled at her before downing her beer and walking away.

She nodded at the doorman as he let her leave through the back exit. She was a regular here and he understood how frustrating it would be to try to leave through the front. Pulling on her leather jacket, she stepped into the back alleyway. At the end of the alley, she saw a form slumped on the ground. She moved to the other side of the alley so she wouldn't have to deal with whoever was this drunk by 11.

As she walked by, she cast a glance at the person. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the man, realizing it was Kozik.

"Hey," she walked over and knelt down in front of him, "Kozik, wake up." She slapped his cheeks a couple of times in hopes of getting a response. Her nose scrunched up in confusion. He didn't smell like alcohol and it didn't look like he had taken any pills. She felt around his head for any injuries, but found none.

When she moved forward to feel the back of his head, she heard something fall out of his pocket. She looked down in terror to see a needle on the ground. She quickly moved to roll up his sleeves to reveal track marks on his arms. Cursing under her breath, she slapped Kozik a bit harder than before. "Kozik, can you hear me? It's Alex."

She sighed in relief as she heard him mumble a few things quietly. "Kozik," she grabbed his face to steady it at her as his eyes opened, "it's me, Alex. I need to take you home. Where do you live?"

Quietly, he responded, "I...I don't know."

"Kozik, yes you do. Just think for me."

He stared blankly at her with no response. Sighing again, she said, "Do you need me to call Hap?"

His eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, "No! No club! Don't call them."

Kozik's eyes started to droop close again as Alex thought about what she should do. She clearly couldn't leave him out her and she couldn't call Happy. Grabbing his arms, she started to pull him up, "Kozik? We're gonna go to my apartment, okay? I'm gonna help you up and then we're gonna walk."

Without a response, she pulled Kozik up and steadied him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and slowly started to walk to her place.

When they arrived at her apartment, she leaned Kozik up against the wall next to her door and unlocked it. Practically carrying him into her apartment, she sighed out of relief as she laid him on her couch.

She shook her head as she stared at the man passed out on her couch. This was the only logical thing she could think of to do. She decided against calling Happy anyway even when he told her not to the moment she saw the panic in his eyes. Obviously something bad would happen if the club found out. Thinking back to the one time she walked in on a typical Sons party, she had never seen anyone doing hard drugs. Alex could only assume it wasn't exactly accepted when you were a member.

Alex walked into her kitchen to get Kozik a glass of water for when he woke up at some point. She kept thinking about what would've happened if she hadn't found him. He was barely coherent. A number of different things could have happened. Looking back over at Kozik, Alex decided to write him a note so he wasn't completely confused when he woke up.

* * *

Kozik woke with a start the next morning. The last thing he remembered was shooting up and then, nothing. He looked around in confusion, noticing he wasn't in his apartment. Rather, he was on some couch in an unknown apartment that was a hell of a lot cleaner than his was. He looked over and noticed a note on the coffee table.

Picking it up, his eyes widened as he read it. He cursed out loud at the fact that Alex had found him. He panicked at the thought of her possibly knowing, but calmed himself by the thought that maybe she just wanted to help a friend in need.

Hearing footsteps from the hallway, he whipped his head around to see Alex in pajama shorts and a tshirt.

"Oh thank God you're awake. I really thought you were dead for awhile there."

His eyes followed her in confusion as she walked into her kitchen to start the coffee pot. Maybe she was so nonchalant because she didn't know. She glanced over at him as she started to get food out to make breakfast, "Hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Silence took over as Alex started cooking. Kozik sat up all the way and rested his elbows on his knees. He held his head in his hands as a million thoughts ran through his head. He couldn't help but feel like he was royally fucked. If anything, he was at least glad it was Alex that had found him. Christ, if it had been Kelli, his ass would have been shoved into SOA rehab by Happy in two seconds. And SOA rehab was not somewhere you wanted to be. He looked up at Alex as she set a plate down in front of him. He smiled at her in thanks as she sat down beside him with her own plate.

Halfway through eating, Alex calmly said, "So, you're probably wondering if I know you're a junkie or not."

Kozik sighed, "Fuck."

"I didn't tell anyone, if that's what you're wondering. And I'm not going to either."

Looking over at her, he said, "What? Why not?"

"Why would I need to? It's your business whether they know or not."

Alex hopped off the couch to go put her plate in the sink, "Are you aware that I found you passed out next to one of the most popular bars in Tacoma?" She sat back down on the couch, "Look Kozik, I know I said that this is your business, but if you're gonna get so high that you can barely remember your own name again, don't be an idiot about it."

Kozik looked up at her as she handed him a slip of paper, "What's this?"

"My cell number. If you're gonna get that high again, call me and I'll pick you up. That way you're not sleeping in the street."

Kozik watched as Alex stood up and started to walk away, "Alex, you don't have to do that."

She turned to look at him, "I know, but I'm doing it anyway."

Turning back around, she said, "I'm gonna take a shower. Take as much time as you need before you leave."

Kozik watched the brunette as she walked away in confusion. He looked down at her number before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming! I really take them into consideration and I would love it if you told me how you really feel about it. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Monday morning rolled around at the auto shop as Alex walked into the office to organize the papers for today's jobs. What had happened with Kozik had been running through her mind for the rest of the weekend. She had been slightly worried that he hadn't called or texted her at all, but she tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. Alex kept telling herself that he was a grown man and he could make the decision whether or not he wanted help. She had already done all she could do by even offering it to him in the first place.

Sitting down at her desk to boot up the office's stone-age computer, she looked over at the picture of her and Kelli. Kelli had been her best friend all her life. Growing up, everyone knew that if you were looking for one of them, you were pretty much guaranteed to find her with the other. Everyone also knew that if you messed with either of them, you could consider yourself a dead man because you'd be dealing with Happy.

Alex owed the Lowman family so much, and she was forever grateful to them. If you asked her, she could honestly tell you that she has no idea who she would be today if it wasn't for them. Alex figured she would probably be wasting her life away at law school studying and having a white wedding with some political prodigee or something. Alex shivered at that miserable thought before grabbing a couple papers to bring out to the garage.

She spotted Happy as she made her way over with the forms. Waving her over, he pulled her into a one-armed hug, "Hey kid. How's it going?"

Handing him the forms, she replied, "Oh you know, the usual. Here's the forms for the cars that need to be worked on."

Flipping through them, he nodded, "Yeah, okay."

She was about to ask him a question about one of the pick ups for today, when she was cut off by the sound of Kozik pulling up on his bike.

They both looked over at him as he climbed off. Needless for anyone to say, he looked like complete shit. Alex clenched her jaw in frustration knowing he probably got high off his ass but was too proud to actually call her. Clearly having no information of what happened, Happy's gruff laughter rang out as Kozik walked up to them, "What the fuck happened to you brother? Rough night?"

Uncomfortable, Kozik rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah something like that."

Laughing again, Happy slapped Kozik on the back before walking away, "You look like you slept in the street man."

Kozik shot Alex a look before forcing a laugh out at Happy. Alex looked at him incredulously before rolling her eyes and shoving some of the papers in his hands, "These need to be fixed."

Leaving him with that, she walked back to the office shaking her head. Chuckling, she told herself, "Serves his dumbass right."

* * *

About half way through the day, there was a knock on the office door. Telling the person to come in, Alex was surprised when she looked up to find that it was Kozik. He shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Hey, could you, uh gimme a minute?"

Moving some of the papers in front of her, she replied, "Yeah, sure. Something I can do for you?"

Kozik shut the door behind him and walked over to peer out the window before finally sitting down in front of her. A moment of silence fell over them as Alex looked at Kozik expectantly. Waiting for him to say something, she realized he might never get to the point so she said, "Look Kozik, while I appreciate the office company I have some work I need to do, so if you could just-"

"Listen, I'm not exactly used to someone decent knowin' about this shit. So, excuse me if I don't know what I'm doing."

Alex crossed her arms in front of her and shot him her signature stone cold look that's been known to make most men nervous.

Sighing, Kozik leaned forward on his arms, "You know just as well as I do what happened last night."

"Maybe." she shrugged.

"Cut the shit Alex. You know."

Raising an eyebrow, she shot back, "Not my fault you're too much of a proud dick to call me for help."

"Look, my point is that I am gonna use your help. But I gotta lay down some rules."

"Rules?"

Nodding his head, he sat up, "Yeah. No one can know about this. I mean it. Not Happy, not Lorca or Donut, not Kelli. Especially not Kelli. Anyone finds out? I'm done."

She ran her hands across her face and said, "Anything else?"

"Don't get involved with any of the other shit that comes with this. Dealers, shooting up, none of it."

Smirking at him, she replied, "So does this mean I get to set rules too?"

He shrugged, "Sure?"

Alex stood up with a huge grin on her face, "Good. They're simple, you know whatever. No whores in my apartment, you puke and you clean it, don't eat everything, don't go through my shit, and I swear to God if you shoot up in my apartment or near me I will beat your ass and drive you to the club so fast you won't know what happened."

Kozik stood up in front of her and looked down, matching her stare, "So I guess we have a deal?"

"Guess so."

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Kelli who smiled at the two and said, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Rolling her eyes, Alex realized how close she and Kozik were standing next to each other, "No it's fine Kel. Kozik was just about to head back to work."

Kozik smiled and nodded, "See you ladies."

The second the door closed, Kelli turned to Alex and started squealing, "I knew it! I told you!"

Grabbing Kelli's shoulders for her to calm down, Alex said, "Kelli, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Kozik! I told you there was chemistry! You two were totally going to kiss. And you know it too."

Alex laughed at her best friend in disbelief, "You're completely insane."

"Oh really? Then what were you two doing?"

Cursing to herself, Alex knew she couldn't tell Kelli what they were really doing, "We were just having a normal conversation."

Alex knew Kelli didn't believe her at all, but there was nothing else she could really tell her. Luckily, Kelli just decided to drop the subject, "Sure you were. Anyway, so let me tell you about this parent that came in today…"

* * *

As Alex was getting ready to leave work, she felt an arm sling around her shoulder as she was walking to her car. She glanced up to see Donut standing next to her in his cut. He grinned at her and said, "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?"

Laughing, she jokingly replied, "Nothing you'll be getting tonight."

Alex always got along with Donut. He liked to joke around a lot and he was a lot more fun-loving than some of the other Sons.

He put his hand over his heart mockingly, "That hurts Alex. Truly."

At this point, Lorca walked over and slapped Donut's back, "Hey, leave the girl alone won't ya?"

"Excuse me for trying to wine and dine a nice lady."

Alex shrugged and said, "Hey get me some pizza and beer and I'm good to go." The two men laughed at her honesty. All the guys seemed to like Alex. She was blunt, sarcastic, and didn't take anyone's shit.

Once they stopped laughing, Donut asked, "Hey Alex, why don't you come to the clubhouse Friday? You'd have fun."

Lorca laughed, "Yeah, you could watch half of us drunk as fuck."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "As appealing as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Thanks anyway."

Donut pleaded, "Oh come on, you never go. Live a little."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'll think about it Donut. Okay?"

"Your ass better be there."

Alex laughed, "Yeah okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Her phone vibrated as she got into her car. She put the keys in the ignition and started the car to see a text from an unknown number. Opening it, she realized it was Kozik letting her know that it was his number for future reference. She locked her phone before shaking her head and driving away. She was really starting to wonder just what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
